Dark Matters
by keltieful
Summary: Pon Farr, Aura style. (Lightning Eyes-verse) Smut. Spirk.


**This is a sequel/requested scene from another fic, Lightning Eyes. I'd suggest reading that one first.**

* * *

Jim arched his back and shivered. In just the other room, Spock was meditating. Or attempting to meditate with the sound of McCoy bitching as relaxing background noise. How Spock could sit and calm his mind while McCoy moaned about Hikaru not going to his check up or some other stupid -read annoying- thing he'd done, was totally beyond Jim.

Under his skin, his blood felt like it was boiling. He felt itchy and uncomfortable, not to mention a mix of frustration -at McCoy, Spock-, anxiety, desperation and lust. Everything felt too tight, restrictive. All he wanted was Spock to throw McCoy out and jump him like a good husband/bondmate.

Normally Jim would've just touched himself. Starting the party without Spock was a quick and easy way to get him where Jim wanted him. And if that didn't work, the bond suddenly snapping shut, Jim had a good time on his own and Spock 'made it up' to him later.

Normally he would have done this. Now however, for some bizarre reason -which he figured was Spock's fault- his own touch did nothing for him. He wanted Spock's hands running over his skin. And nothing less would do.

Which was why he was panting and writhing against their sheets, as naked as the day he was born.

Minutes later McCoy was leaving -thank the lords, his presence was making Jim uncomfortable- and Spock had yet to open their bond back up. On any usual day, this would mean he needed more time to assimilate and whatever else went on during his meditation. No worries from Jim. Happy bondmate, happy Jim. This was the first time it'd been closed for more than a few hours. And for the past three days, all Jim could feel was the sting of rejection. Spock clearly didn't want him. He wanted a new, prettier, less fucked up mate. Maybe someone who could bare his children and talked less. Someone who looked where they were going and didn't just jump into things and mess up missions.

Jim sniffed, letting the tears run down his face. He was too tired, too worn out to try to stem the flow. If this wasn't out of character and seriously freaking him out -on the inside- than he didn't know what's what anymore. Maybe he'd finally cracked? Everyone had been waiting for it.

Right when Jim was contemplating running away, the door swung open. Spock walked in, eyes naturally gravitating to Jim's body, draped suggestively as it was over their bed. His gaze was dark, deadly.

Like a predator, Spock stalked across the room. His meditation robe sunk to the ground revealing slightly flushed skin and an impressive hard on.

Jim loved looking at Spock. From their first meeting, he'd known the Vulcan was something special. Everything about him was strength and precision honed over years of training and missions. Those ears probably had something to do with the instant attraction as well…

Halfway to Jim, Spock pounced. The bed bounced as the Vulcan's weight was so suddenly applied. At any other time, Jim might have been cautious about the weird way Spock was acting. Just seeing Spock made the need greater. Certainly enough to dry his tears. He couldn't care less how Spock was acting. He just wanted Spock to fuck him. Now. Scratch that, three days ago.

"Spock!" Jim gasped, hands fisting the sheets as that wonderful mouth wasted no time and encased his erection.

Spock's tongue flicked across his head and slipped just slightly into the slit. It made Jim's toes curl. The feeling of that warm mouth wrapped around him was perfection. It sent shots of pleasure straight to his balls. Just the image of his proud, powerful Vulcan with his dick in his mouth was enough to make Jim's eyes roll to the back of his head.

He only opened his eyes again when that mouth was replaced with a large hand. Spock's lips were busy nipping and sucking on his balls while his hand squeezed and pumped him. The feeling was intense. Jim's hips were struggling to push himself up into Spock's hand without success. Curse the crazily sexy Vulcan strength.

Jim arched his back as Spock's mouth finally reached the place where Jim ached for him. Jim's thighs automatically spread wider, giving Spock as much space as possible to get on with it.

Without warning, Spock's tongue lapped at his entrance. Rimming was something Jim had yet to decide if he loved or hated. On one hand, it made his knees weak and turned him into a puddle of warm goo. On the other, it turned him into a puddle of goo who begged and pleaded and whimpered until Spock would fuck him. Either way, it felt amazing. Especially when Spock did _that_ with his rough tongue.

Jim moaned when Spock added a finger into the mix. Now there wasn't a hand holding him down, Jim could happily buck up into Spock's fist and down onto his tongue and finger.

It still wasn't enough. Jim needed Spock in a way he'd never felt before. His skin felt too tight, his body too empty. He would crumble away to nothing if his bondmate didn't do something about it.

"Spock. Enough. Please. _Please_!" Jim whined. "I need you. I _need_ you. Please, Spock!"

There was only so much more of this he could handle. And though the pleasure pooling in his gut was just as perfect as always, he knew he wouldn't be able to cum without Spock inside him.

Spock crawled back up Jim's body, forgoing his usual routine of marking Jim to take his lips in a crushing, searing kiss. The deceptively heavy Vulcan body pressed down on Jim, the weight and heat feeling exquisite against his skin.

He wrapped his legs around Spock's waist, reached down and positioned the green flushed shaft against his entrance. Slowly, too slowly for Jim's liking, Spock pushed forward, breaching the tight ring of muscle. It made Jim moan, his hands clutched at Spock's shoulders and left red marks on the lightly greened skin.

Spock pulled out and thrust in again, working up his speed with each movement. He hammered into Jim, who was finally content to just ride the waves of pleasure cresting in his stomach.

"Spock!" Jim screamed as his prostate was finally hit. His feet scrabbled against Spock's back and hips as he tried desperately to find purchase. Everything was building and swirling inside him. He was _so_ close.

Spock leaned forward to cover Jim's face in kisses. The tender action made him blush in a way desperate sex never could. The kisses trailed down Jim's neck to his shoulder. Spock bit down, claiming him as he opened up their bond.

Heat and need clawed over Jim's skin, even as he came harder than he ever had before. Spock continued to thrust into him, before pulling out and flipping Jim over.

"Need you. Want you. Love you. So much." Spock groaned as he slid back in and nuzzled into the back of Jim's neck.

Jim's arms trembled and gave in as Spock immediately set the tempo hard and fast. The new position made Spock growl, a wave of possessive heat washing through Jim and making him whimper. It also made hitting his prostate that much easier.

Jim bucked back, impaling himself on the thick rod. His hips were squeezed mercilessly, causing him to groan out in pain and pleasure. He loved when Spock got a little rough with him. Spock was the only person to ever consider him delicate -irreplaceable, beautiful, intelligent, strong, courageous- and it was often something which warmed Jim's heart. The boy who'd committed more than a few truly unforgivable crimes was worth a Vulcan's love. However, he liked sex hard and dirty. Spock's alien strength was _hot_. A major turn on.

The hot hands pulled and pushed his entire body to the rhythm of Spock's thrusts. Each time Spock drove into him, he could feel the thick length pulse. It felt amazing. Especially against his prostate.

Before he could even scream out, he was coming again, spraying the sheets and his stomach with the thick white fluid. Behind him, Spock's body shuddered. Warmth filled him as his bondmate collapsed over his exhausted body.

Instead of pulling out and washing him off, as was Spock's usual routine, he simply rearranged their positions so he no longer squished Jim. Large hands roved over Jim's back. They moved down, trailing his spine. He then kneaded the globes of Jim's ass where they were still connected. He tightened his muscles automatically, not expecting the action. Spock was affectionate, as much as a Vulcan could be, about sex. Jim was the one McCoy frequently called a kinky bastard.

The thought of McCoy was followed by a deep, threatening growl.

"You are _mine_." Spock hissed, hands squeezing Jim's ass again. "No one else may claim you."

Jim struggled out of Spock's grip. An easier task to say than do. It would be easier to bend ten inches of solid adamantium than get Jim away from his possessive husband.

When he finally managed to turn around, still safely within his favourite Vulcan's grasp, Jim grabbed Spock's face. His eyes were dark with lust and anger. But beneath that was something that looked akin to fear. Jim let his fingers brush over Spock's meld points which was always a sure fire way to calm him.

"Hey, I'm yours. Always have been. Just like your mine. Right?" Jim whispered between them. Spock's body relaxed in contentment but Jim could still see the uncertainty.

He'd just have to teach Spock the good and proper way.

Jim leaned over and connected their lips in a sweet, innocent kiss. It grew heated quickly as tongues emerged and fought for dominance. Or rather, Spock nibbled just right and Jim let him win. The few times he'd topped weren't as fun. He'd rather be the pampered, ravished partner thank you very much. There was way too much work otherwise.

And it was with that thought in mind, Jim decided he knew exactly what to do with his silly Vulcan.

He pushed Spock onto his back and crawled atop the broad, lightly haired chest. Running his fingers through the dark hairs, Jim slipped a leg over each of Spock's hips. The feel of Spock's hot erection nestled between his cheeks was addictive and he took a moment to grind down and back.

Though it was a great feeling and one of the few ways he could tease Spock, Jim wanted to be connected again. This time fully.

With one hand he held himself up, fingers spread over Spock's chest. With the other, he positioned Spock at his entrance. Once the tip was pressed firmly against the tight muscles, he let gravity take care of the rest.

Working from his knees, Jim picked himself up and slammed himself down on the double ridged cock. It stung a little from this position, the friction a heavy burn. But it was more then worth the effort.

Spock was glorious beneath him. He writhed, hands clenching and unclenching the sheets. It wasn't long before the material ripped in his grasp. Jim had a strict no touching rule, one he was surprised and delighted that Spock was still following.

Without a doubt, Jim knew he'd have to ask for help soon. His thighs were killing him. And the boiling, coiling need was back with a vengeance. And this time it wasn't taking prisoners.

Jim plucked Spock's hand off the bed and nuzzled his palm. Long, graceful fingers stretched, fitting over Jim's meld points just as lightning flashed outside. The room had darkened, the storm outside swirling with Jim's imminent orgasm. Just a little bit more.

The edges of Jim and Spock blurred as their minds joined. Pleasure doubled and Spock could no longer hold back from bucking up into Jim. Which was perfectly fine with him.

With one hand he stroked his dick, hand slicked in a mix of bodily fluids. He tried to keep up with Spock but every now and again he'd be shocked still with pleasure.

The clouds finally opened as wave after wave of pleasure crested. Jim was swept away, Spock's orgasm following a moment later, the meld still intact.

Moments, years, lifetimes later, Jim was snuggled into Spock's side. He idly played with the wiry hair covering pale skin as he listened to deep even breathing. His hand worked its way lower, massaging firm abs and running up and down his bondmate's snail trail.

Despite having more sex than even Jim could count, and probably causing quite a bit of damage with the cyclonic conditions, Spock was still hard. It was incredible. Like the great sex. This Pon Farr thing, which Spock had finally explained yesterday, was awesome. He couldn't wait for next time.

Maybe they'd go to Vulcan for that one? They could probably use the rain...

* * *

 **I think I might go crazy before the 29th day of this personal challenge.**

 **D:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. Never have. Never will. It's a sad life.**


End file.
